Of Scythes and Survival
by insanityDeprived
Summary: Sorta AU about a human stuck on post-game Alternia. Sgrub and Sburb did happen! May be slightly OOC... Canon trolls will be involved, maybe humans. Rated T for violence, language, and possibly other things. Will have a few ships, including one for our main character. Will focus on Main char and Kanaya. Karkat, Feferi and Vriska in various pairing with others!
1. Chapter 1

Alternia

My name is Elliot Dunham. Three months ago, everyone I knew and loved died, except for three friends and myself. We had decided to play a game. A game that ended the world. Sburb. Needless to say, we failed, did not obtain the ultimate reward. Skaia fell. The white royalty died. My three friends…. They also died. I escaped into the time lotus, only to find myself somewhere else.

The sun here is bright. Bright and red. I cannot stare into it. Robots of some sort dot the landscape, killing and destroying abandoned buildings that the locals call hives. There are only a few small number of adults. They are absolutely lethal, far beyond anything I have ever seen. Every day is a fight for my own survival. Food, shelter, clothing, I must fight for everything.

At the very least, I was lucky enough to save my Alchemiter, and for some reason, the game constructs, grist, still seem to fall from creatures I defeat. I don't really understand, but it is what it is.

After alchemizing a few more shells for my shotgun, I load up, and head out. The sun has just fallen, and the moon shines bright, giving just enough light to see the white creatures I hunt. Lusi, I believe they are called. The area around the hive I call my own is heavily forested. There is a large tree with some dolls hanging from it a few days away, and closer, a cave with some weird paintings in it. Old hives or hideouts perhaps, but useless to me. They are long abandoned.

A roar sounds in the distance, then again, much closer behind me. A clawed hand smashes into my side, and I get sent flying, hitting into a tree. Grimacing I look up, only to see half my health vial gone. Stupid game abstractions. While not a true health vial, it does show stamina pretty accurately. My attacker, a large bear like lusus, roared again and charged me. Ready for it this time, I pull my shotgun out of my strife deck, and pop it in one of its front legs. The creature lets out a wail, and pitches forward. Swapping my strife specibus for something more fitting, I pull out the legendary weapon I found in the game, Harbinger of Doom, a large scythe that gives off a black aura.

With a downward stroke, I decapitated the beast, quickly putting the corpse into my sylladex to prevent blood from staining the ground, giving away the presence of a hunter. This was always a worry, but the bear thing would provide for three days or so, and allow me to finish installing the rest of the hardware in the base.

I smirked at the thought of installing new things. Back when Earth was still around, I was known as somewhat of a techie after all. Thank god for an engineer mother and a car mechanic father. Made for a very varied education.

I made it back to my hive after a little bit of exploration, and placed the bear lusus into the cooling unit in my hive. Nice and tidy. I yawned and sat down for a moment. In just an hour or two, the sun would rise, and I would have to sleep. The killbots were getting closer to this hive with their sweeps every night. I needed to finish the device to cloak this place from sensors tonight, or I might be dead in just a night or two. I hung up the light proof blinds that I made the other day in the blinds on the floor I would be working on, and began the final stage of the wiring for the cloaking.

Three hours later, the wiring was finished, and with all the trolls asleep, I pulled out power tools and began working on the large cloaking device. This required cutting metal and drilling holes, and would take a few hours. I finished none to seen either. As soon as I hooked up the device, shielding the hive from sensors, a large wave of robots came over the horizon. They paused over the hive, and I held my breath. A few moments later, they passed by. I let out my breath and headed to bed, quickly falling asleep, dreaming of cake.

The next day, I woke an hour after the sun went down, and heard a knock at the door.

My name is Elliot Dunham. I am the last human alive. And now, I'm royally fucked.

**Anyways, that was chapter one, and a prelude to what I want to do…. Not really sure where this is going, so suggestions and such are cool! Anyways, I hope you like the start**


	2. Chapter 2

Capture!?

"Shit shit shit….." I grumbled, as I stared at the door. It wasn't a day where I had planned to go out, so my disguise was off, and I didn't have time to put it on. I clicked on my phone, which was hooked up to security cameras around the hive. Two teenage trolls…. Maybe 18 like myself, if you could judge that by height and horn growth. The first was wearing a grey shirt with the cancer symbol, and had two nubby roundish horns. The other was just as tall, her horns making her appear slightly taller even. She, I assume by her figure, wore a pair of red glasses and held a walking cane, although it didn't seem needed.

"Great…." I muttered again, and the one with the red glasses tapped on her friends arm. She said something, but there were no mikes on the cameras so I couldn't hear it. With a nod, her friend pulled out a key and unlocked the door, making his way in. I was on the second floor. "God damn it…" This was quite a conundrum. I could attempt to kill the two trolls, but that could end with my death. If it didn't, it would alert the authorities to my presence, making it highly unlikely that I would survive any longer.

Grimacing, I set up my shotgun so it pointed at the door, then tied a wire around the trigger. The other end of the wire I attached to the middle of my scythe, and waited patiently. Eventually they would be up here, or they would leave. From below I heard a male voice, one sounding very irritable and angry. "Terezi! What the fuck do you think you're doing, pulling out your sword! I don't even fucking know why you wanted to come see my old hive in the first place! How the fuck is this place still standing even!"

I couldn't hear the females reply, but suddenly the floor gave way beneath me. I had stepped on the spot where there were just a few boards covering a hole in the floor, from an explosion of some sort. There was a hole in the wall two, but that had been patched with material from the alchemiter. As I fell, I held onto the scythe, causing the shotgun to go off, and the two trolls rushed upstairs with a resounding "FUCK" coming from one of them. I actually grinned. Now was my chance to escape. I made a mad dash for the door, only to have another troll, this one holding a lance, open the door right in front of me.

With a jump from game enhanced strength and reflexes, I made it up, over the troll, and out the door, with only a loud, slightly timid "w-w-wait" come from behind me. He never even bothered to try and stab me. "Damn…. Close one." Then I was in the forest, trees all around me. But I couldn't go back… everything I had worked so hard to create in the last three months…. Gone. All I had left was a spare alchemiter (I always carried two, just in case), my scythe, and a super enhanced phone.

After a quick break, I began to move again. Who knew when or if those murderous trolls would come after me again? That one with the lance would go down easily enough, but the rest…. Especially the one with the glasses seemed tough. The cave wasn't safe enough… and I have no way to climb the tree in the other hive. So I ran straight, heading for the section of woods I knew the least about and hoping I could find another hive to hide in. After moving for several hours, I came across the end of the forest, and an abrupt start of what appears to be a desert. "Well damn…." I look up and see the edging of pink across the sky and the sun prepares to rise. All the other good trolls will be in bed now… hopefully those three will too. "Seems I'm sa-" The sound of a chainsaw cuts me off and I turn, only to receive a very, VERY hard kick to the groin and pass out.

**Hehe… introducing a few of my favorites. Individual chapters will likely revolve around interactions with specific trolls. If I can do it right, I might decide to do a ship between my char and Kanaya, as I feel there are far to many lesbian Kans out there. So, are Terezi and Karkat a ship? Hmmmmmm can you guess? Or perhaps the humans are here…. Maybe, just maybe there will be a cat fight for karkitty? Who knows ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Drinker

My name is Elliot Dunham, and as the trolls would say, my bone bulge really fucking hurts. I clench my teeth in an effort not to make a noise as I wake. The pain in my groin tell me it can't have been too long since I passed out. Either way that was a hell of a kick, and my low pain tolerance means that it was a pass out hit. I wasn't dead, that was for sure, although something warm and wet was running down my neck.

Now that I thought about it, my neck did hurt, although the pain in my groin vastly overshadowed it. Something about being kicking in the balls… Sunlight hit my eyes and I opened them in response, only to find a troll in a red dress with uncharacteristically red lips staring at me. Well fudge knuckles. "Great." I muttered and slowly sat up, letting out a low groan of pain.

I touched my neck to feel my blood and raised an eyebrow. "What hap-…" Staring at her, I came to the conclusion that she must be one of these rainbow drinkers that was scattered across troll internet. A vampire who walks in the day and sleeps at night. "Great…" I pulled off my own white t-shirt and wrapped it around my neck in a bandage, making sure it was tight but not constricting.

The entire time, the troll woman before just sat in her chair and watched. I stared back at her. After a while, we both looked away at the same time. "So?" I asked, looking back at her. "Why am I still alive?"

Ignoring me for the moment, she went over to her cooling cube, and pulled out what appeared to be bottled water. The troll woman threw it to me and I caught it in one hand, downing the bottle in two big drinks. "Thanks." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"I am Kanaya…" The troll woman said, and I looked at her for the first time. She licked her lips in an almost involuntary movement, and I was both scared, and slightly interested. "How did you get her, human?" She asked, still staring at me. She sounded tough, but her heart didn't seem to be into the interrogation.

"I flew." I remarked sarcastically, and slowly began to stand, stretching out various parts of my body, making sure everything was attached. "Well, actually there was this game I was playing and-"

She cut me off. "Sburb? Of course Sburb. Then where are the rest of the players in your session?" She asked, looking more worried now. How did this troll know of sburb, and what time was it? Why was I still alive… nothing was making any sense, I have to figure this out.

"Yes, Sburb, and they are dead. All of them. Skaia fell." I figured if she knew of the game, she would know of the rest. "I am Elliot, the last survivor of Earth, at least as far as I know."

Kanaya nodded. "I am sorry for drinking from you without permission, but I needed the extra strength to cross the desert…" She yawned loudly, then looked back at me. "And you were the only source around." She grinned and laid back. "I must say, you humans are much better tasting than troll blood… perhaps because you lack a hemospectrum?" she shrugged and pulled out a blanket. "Look, I don't know what you're going to do, but you're going to be safe, okay?" She sounded motherly in a way, and it was very reassuring from this troll.

I nodded. "It's fine. I am after all, in your debt. If you hadn't taken me, I would likely be dead from the other trolls by now." I smiled a little at Kanaya, who, know with my fear partially gone, I could see was very attractive. "Do you happen to have a shirt I could borrow perhaps? I might be a little too big for anything you have though…."

She nodded and pulled out a simple grey shirt with the Virgo sign in Jade green. I caught the shirt and smiled. "Check it out, my birth sign…" I smiled and the troll gave me a funny look.

"Mine too…." She said softly, and smiled back. Then, there was a knock at the door.

Four knocks. Then two. Then Four again. Then one last knock, and three trolls came in. My eyes went wide as I recognized them, and I pulled my scythe from my strife deck. At the same time, the other three trolls all pulled out their weapons as well. A cane from the girl, lance from the big horned mow hawk, and two sickles from the nubby horned guy in the lead.

Kanaya put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Elliot…. And you three as well." She looked at them meaningfully and the middle one, the nubby horned leader relaxed some.

"You were in my hive…." He said to me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"It was empty for three months, and I needed a place to live." I replied simply. "I had to survive on this crazy ass planet somehow, and shelter is rule number one."

"Well fuck ass I hope your happy. Your little shenanigans got you investigated by Her Imperious Condescension, and Terezi here was sent to investigate the hive." He glowered at me, and I frowned. "The hive scheduled for destruction suddenly not being here was a huge red flag, do you not even HAVE a think pan?" He shook his head and stalked off into the hive, leaving me alone with the nervous one and the two women.

As soon as I thought this, the nervous one glanced at Kanaya and headed up a floor, saying someone about a recupracoon. The last newcomer, Terezi if I remember correctly, simply shrugged. "I apologize for Karkat's manners. He worries a lot, and doesn't like any of us to be under the eye of her condesce. He is a nice guy though, I promise." And then she followed Karkat off.

"Damn…." I said softly, and looked at Kanaya. "Those were the three who came to my… well I guess his hive. I was running, and that's why I was at the edge of the desert…" She giggled a bit, and I raised an eyebrow. "Whats so funny, blood drinker?" I asked, and she smiled.

"They weren't going to hurt you. You being human is enough for anyone in our group to try and save you after all. I mean, you're our last connection to them…" The way she said them made it sound like a group she had great respect for, and I simply nodded. "The night is almost upon us, if you wish, I keep a bed in my respite block, next to my recoupracoon, if you want to use it. Your species is typically awake during the day, yes?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, although I've become somewhat of a strange one. I spend about half my day in either cycle, waking half through the night and going to bed a little after noon normally. A bed does sound nice though…" With that, she led me off, and I fell asleep instantly, exhausted from the excitement of the day, and the pain.

**Well, I set up the romance. Three chapters in one day isn't to bad. I know they aren't super long, but length isn't REALLY my goal here. I'm no professional writer after all. If I get something majorly wrong with personality feel free to say something, otherwise…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! J I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Streaked Jade

Much to my surprise I woke the next day, sunlight peaking between curtains and hitting my eyes. I groaned and turned away, the intense light bringing me awake enough to take in the smell of starch and the hiss of an iron. I smiled a little and sat up, panicking just a moment as awareness finally hit me fully. Awake, in the day, on a bed. I swallowed the panic and remembered the night before. Looking down, I was dressed in new clothes. _Hmmm, someone must have changed me while I slept the night away…._ The thought worried me a bit but I ignored it.

Following my nose, I sniffed around until I found the source of the smell. Kanaya was in a sewing room of sorts, working on some strange suit that didn't seem to be made out of any material one would normally make suits out of. In case she hadn't heard me, I knocked on the door. Without turning around, or even looking away from her work, she waved me in. "Close the door behind you Elliot."

I did so and walked in further, tilting my head to the side. Finishd with what she was working on at that moment she turned around to examine me, and I felt heat rise to my face, although having recently awoke, my face was already red, meaning the blush was almost unnoticeable. "So… who changed me into these pants?" I asked, not meeting her eyes.

She chuckled. "Worried I might have seen you naked? Don't worry, it was Tavros. He was the nervous one the other night with the mow hawk and the big horns?" She said in a questioning tone, asking me if I remembered I supposed. I nodded. "How is your neck?" she asked gently, sounding worried.

"No lasting damage, and the scabs are small already… I guess I'm a fast healer." He smiled a little, and showed her the twin needle punctures. Truth was, her rainbow drinker saliva helped to heal the wounds, not my own healing powers. "I suppose I slept so much because you took my blood, normally I'd have been up long ago." Then, something popped into my head. "How did you know of Sburb?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"We played a session as well, and won. Hence the new world." She answered tersely, not looking me in the eyes. "Now, because of extenuating circumstance, we came back to our world just before the reckoning, which will no longer happen, instead of going to a new world, or whatever the ultimate reward is…" she sounded sad, and looked up, meeting my eyes with her brilliant Jade ones.

"Then…." There was nothing else to say on the matter really… "So the four of you were your Sburb players?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. _Need to learn more..._

She quickly shook her head. "We were four of them, although there are eight more, who you may meet soon enough." She sighed and looked outside the window. "Sburb, or Sgrub as our version was called, is a strange game. It changes you… Trolls normally have no concept of love or camaraderie. That changed in us twelve, and now we seek to fix Alternia, save it from the way it was made… For that, we need to dethrone Her Imperious Condescension." She sighed then and shook her head.

"Is that that hard to do?" I asked, honestly confused. "If it's just killing someone, certainly the twelve of you have enough power, especially after beating Sgrub…"

She laughed bitterly then and looked into my blue eyes with her green ones. "Killing a tyran-blood is very hard to do. Espeically one as old as her. It is far more difficult that defeating the Black King, and not only is she strong, but she has hundreds of trained soldiers guarding her, and of course, her lusus…" She swallowed. "If the humans we met on our journey were here, then we might stand a chance, but as it is now, we lack the power and the numbers."

I nodded at that. "Her lusus could wipe out everyone… everyone not human." I saw the logic there. With the twelve trolls working in the shadows, the humans could attack head on to defeat her. "Well, I'm here now, maybe I can help…" whether I liked it or not, this strange Jade blooded creature was rather attractive, and I couldn't help but want to help her.

She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "You mean it?" She asked, a tentative smile on her face, and I nodded. She pulled me into a hug and the dropped me quickly with an embarrassed cough. I smiled right back at her.

"Of course. And, we do have one or two things to use to our advantage…." He grinned, and pulled out a captchalouge card, the one of the alchemiter. "This. I grabbed one from the game before I got kicked to this world. We can use it to make anything we need." I smirked and she chuckled.

"You should give that to Karkat." She said softly, her cheeks still blushed green from the hug. "He is our leader. At the meeting tonight, we can see what to do with both that, and you. The twelve are meeting tonight after all." She stood, and her red dress draped around her perfectly. My mouth formed a little O as I took in all her beauty for the first time. The red accented the Jade of her eyes, and darkened her skin tone to a smoky grey that seemed to swirl as she moved. Her lips were dark black, in contrast to everything else and stood out in a perfect shape. Her horns stood up from her head, giving a final elegance to her outfit.

"Damn…." I muttered, stunned as she left the room, a smile on both our lips. Hers at my expression, and mine at what I thought might be the start of a love.

**Man, I can't stop writing. Yes, the chapters are short. I know this, but I don't want to make them longer. Chapters to me are places where the story switches subject majorly, and this IS my project after all.**

**As always, reviews are wanted. **

** Xodiac 451 They may or may not show up. They will be talked about. Right now, the feeling is they are on their own Earth. I'm not sure whether or not to include the alpha kids or not… I'm thinking no at the moment, because I don't really like them as much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting

I spent the day exploring the hive and my room, which Kanaya was nice enough to supply to me. After going outside, I realized that the hive wasn't like the others, and was actually part of the frog temple from the game. I grinned, a little curious at this, but shook my head. Who knew after all? I checked the horizon and headed inside.

Back at my room, on the third floor to be precise, I checked the outfit Kanaya had prepared for me. My own body type, tall and skinny, with an extremely pale face, blue eyes, and black hair could be hard to make look right, but she seemed to do it justice. A Charcoal tuxedo with matching pants and shoes, all fit correctly. To wear underneath were two shirts, one cherry red and the other jade green. Both would do well to bring out my eyes and hair, without making my face appear to sallow. _She is good with clothing…_ I picked the jade green, thinking of the troll as I did so.

Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed. It would remain a mop, a little messy since it hadn't been cut in nearly a year. I did my best to tame it, and prepared my story. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that on the left lapel was a Virgo sign. She had remembered. I smiled and did my hair as well as I could before heading to the meeting room.

Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya, and Tavros were already there, along with a cerulean blood and a green blood with what appeared to be cat ears. The cerulean blood was gazing at Tavros with some weird mix of wanting and disgust, which confused me. Stupid trolls and their weird quadrants. I shook my head and watched as the cat troll bounded up in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a trace of sarcasm in my voice as I examined her. What I originally thought to be cat ears were her horns, and she tilted her head to the side. She didn't reply, and I repeated myself, slower this time.

"I'm Nepeta!" She suddenly said cheerfully, and then hugged me. My eyes bulged and I swallowed convulsively, gazing at Karkat of all people for help.

"Nepeta, let the douche nozzle human go!" He yelled, glaring at the both of us.

"But Karkitty! He fureels just like our old furiends!" She argued back, then let me go, bounding over to Karkat to kiss his cheek. Terezi sniffed them, and stepped over a bit, glowering at Nepeta behind her glasses. The cerulean blood snickered and rolled her eyes.

Slowly the room began to flood with more trolls, adding up to a total of eleven. One was missing if what Kanaya had told me was correct. I wondered which one. There were two sea dwellers here, which surprised me. More surprising was the fact that everyone, while sometimes a bit tense, a thing I blame on the complications of troll romance, were friendly to each other. Basically, they ignored the hemospecturm. Well, all except for a sweaty blue blood, but even he wasn't that bad.

"The plot thickens…." I grinned as the nubby horned Karkat stood at one end of the room, cleared his throat, and then more or less yelled over the room.

"Welcome home you dumbasses!" He started, and a troll with weird eyes and four horns snickered. "Shut up Sollux." Karkat said easily, then continued addressing the small crowd in a slightly quieter voice. "Today, as you have all no doubt noticed, we have someone new. His name is Elliot Dunham and as you clearly can see, he is a human!" Everyone shifted somewhat, and it seemed unhappy. "But, before we get to that, does anyone know where the fuck Gamzee is?" He said, looking around.

The sweaty blue blood raised his hand and Karkat nodded at him. "Well, the high- I mean Gamzee is in the basement. He stopped eating the pies again, and Eridan had me lock him up…" The blue blood began to swallow some and sweat even more than before, his clothes becoming bluish in the bright light of the room.

Karkat looked at the male sea dweller to confirm. Eridan, wearing a purple scarf nodded. "Yeah Kar, he was starting to be sober again, and we all know how that went."

Karkat, a little bitterly replied, "About as well as your own tirade…" There was a hint of warning in Karkat's voice, a bit of steel. A warning. "But none the less, good job Eridan and Equius. We can't have a sober Gamzee give us away."

Voices started up again, quiet chattering, and Karkat quickly banished them away. "Now, let me introduce our new member formally. Elliot Dunham, human and Sburb player, please come up here."

I nodded and pushed my way through the crowd, heading to the front. My tux felt a little stiff and I pulled at the collar to get a little air. "Hello everyone." I said slowly, getting a measure of the crowd. I didn't feel any hatred, and I doubted I would be culled, but a few of the trolls milled about and looked either nervous or sad. "As Karkat said, I am Elliot, and five years ago, I began to play Sburb."

Karkat raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to explain. With that one sentence, all the talk had stopped. Everyone turned to gaze at me. "Elliot, if you would, please explain how you arrived on Alternia if you are a human?" He asked, as I had started to freeze.

I nodded and quickly began to recant my tail for the first time. "Five years ago, two and a half sweeps by Alternian time, I began to play Sburb. Through various connections and hacker friends I was able to obtain a single copy one year ahead of time. One copy of the server, and one copy of the client. I gave the server copy to a friend of mine, thinking it would be fun to play. I had no idea how wrong I was."

"I made it into the medium a year before any of my friends, and had to fight there the entire time. I quickly climbed the echeladder, making my way to the highest branch. From there, I proceeded to find my way onto the battlefield just in time to prevent the black king from killing the white king. Without facing him directly, and through the use of sabatoge, blitzkrieg, and alchemiters I was able to prevent the reckoning. At least, I thought it had. It turns out that sessions that are not the winning sessions are unable to contribute to the reckoning. Their meteors just disappear."

I took a deep breath. "Still, I couldn't let Skaia die. I was a prospit dreamer, I had a special connection to the place." With that a few trolls nodded, showing they understood. "Even so, I did this for a year. A year of tactics, planning, and killing. Creating weapons and becoming better. I never reached god tier. In fact, I had no idea what it was until it was far too late. When my friends finally came in, the session's creatures had become increasingly strong, making it very hard for them to climb the echeladders themselves and get stronger. One of them prototyped something… he never told us what. But it was the beginning of the end. This object made all the derse agents incredibly powerful, and one night as I slept, the courtyard droll killed all our guards with explosives, and the white king was killed with assassination." I was lost in the visions at this point, eyes wide and hurt.

"We had no idea what was coming. No way to stop it. The meteors fell, killed my friends. Almost killed me. I ran. A year into the session, even as strong as I was, with whatever that man had prototyped I had no chance of defeating all the agents alone." I swallowed, and at the memory a few tears streaked my face. Kanaya pushed through the crowd to stand in the front, and smiled at me. I nodded at her and continued.

"I spent the next two years finishing all the quests I could, trying to find a way, any way to fix everything. We had no hero of time, so no scratch could be made. We lacked a forge to create the best weapons. Eventually I found The Lotus. When I touched it, I was here. That was three months ago."

Karkat gazed at me. "You spent a year in the game alone, your friends came, and died, and you spent several more trying to figure out what to do?"

I nodded. "Yes But there was nothing. Skaia was destroyed. The royalty was too strong." There was nothing else to say. My voice was blank. "So, here I am."

Karkat nodded and looked over his friends. "So, do we let him stay?"

Kanaya immediately stood up. "I say we do. What else can we do? And he has offered to help us, and brought us supplies." She then grinned, and stood beside me. "Besides, he gives us one advantage that we couldn't have in any other way… He is still technically in session. Which means…" She paused and looked at me.

I smiled and opened my mouth. "It means, when I kill something, I still collect grist from it. It means we can continue to use the alchemiter which I brought!" With that, the trolls around us smiled and nodded, a sense of hope being instilled upon them.

Karkat looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "You both look a little red in the face there" He said, more pointedly at Kanaya, whose face quickly turned a shade of lovely green, instead of the icky sick kind. She looked away for a moment and Karkat spoke again. "Well Elliot. You may be just what we need rest up. Tommorrow night we are going to test your abilities.

**Damn. Longest yet. That's the history in a nutshell. If it comes up I may write more about it. Hopefully daily updates ensue, after all I have a lot I wish to do. I haven't quite decided if romance or action is going to be the main plot, but I tried to set up a few others.**

**Honestly thinking black vris/tav, and maybe, just maybe black nep/terezi, caused by red Kar/nep :P but nothing for sure! Anyways, review questions anything please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jade Kiss

I woke up several hours later, a bit before sunset. My internal clock was starting to get really screwed up. Hopefully I would be able to manage some kind of stable schedule soon. Then there were the tests that Karkat had talked about the night before. I shuddered a little, wondering what kind of tests trolls could have.

Sighing slightly I pulled out my strife portfolio and messed with it. There was a special attachment to it that allowed me to use two specibi at the same time. My favorite combination was scythe and shotgun, although there were a few others. I didn't really use them though. In fact the only other specibus I used was fistkind, which being a hero of void was kind of expected according to my personal quests.

I stood and looked around but didn't see a new outfit, so I pulled on a pair of sweats from my sylladex. Ugly but useable. The room itself was nothing special. There was a bed instead of a recoupracoon, which was good, and a simple empty closet and wardrobe. Perhaps I would acquire clothing, but for now I had very little and all of it was located in my sylladex.

Deciding that taking trollian trials in sweats would be a bad idea, I headed downstairs hoping to find Kanaya. Being a rainbow drinker and all, she should still be awake at this hour, right? I hoped so, and eventually I found her in the kitchen, digging around the fridge and looking frustrated. Upon my arrival she straightened up and smoothed her skirt, a cool blue affair with a matching blouse.

"What in the world are you wearing?" She asked, unable to disguise a chuckle at my attire. She looked fabulous and I looked like… Well like I just rolled out of bed. Which I did. In sweats.

I blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. I was wondering if you had anything I could wear tonight. The other trolls said something about testing me, and I don't want to ruin that tux. Everything else I brought with me is either like this, or torn up…" I sounded a little silly to my own ears, but I needed to get respect from these trolls, or I might end up as someone's idea of a plaything.

"Come to my sewing room and I'll make you something." She said with a grin, and I gave her a surprised look.

"You can make something up that fast?" I asked with amazement, and she simply nodded. "That really is quite awesome. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

When I asked this she blushed that jade green and I smiled. "We will see Elliot," she said mysteriously and disappeared to the sewing room with me on her heels.

In the sewing room she looked me over once and then dug through her fabrics. I had a feeling this outfit was going to be both fashionable and effective. She finally pulled out a black latex-y fabric and then a few other colors. "Elliot, pick a color to do highlights please."

I looked through, a little confused. There was a blood red, a royal purple, a deep blue, a yellow, and on the end, a brilliant jade green. I chuckled a little. "Well, since you're the one making it, why don't we have it match your eyes?" I asked, and picked up the green. "This will do."

She blushed again and pointed out of the room. "Go get a shower and eat. By the time you're done the outfit will be ready." I nodded and headed back to my floor.

The shower was simple enough, although a little strange compared to what I was used to. The other night I hadn't noticed, but it seemed like a few people had poked holes in the ceiling. Perhaps trolls with very tall horns? There were also a few razors in the shower, each with different colors of blood on the blade or handle. Weird, did the trolls have shower fights, or were they just bad at shaving… I shook my head and sighed. Who knew?

After bathing I dried off and put on clean undergarments before donning my sweats for the second time that day. Yuck. Down in the kitchen, the last vestiges of light were still coming in through a window. I decided to enjoy the brilliant, if far too bright light and eat slowly, reading a book as I did so. The food, a box of frosty chips and milk (cow milk. Not that hoofbeast shit) taken from the alchemiter proceeded to be the most normal food since I arrived.

Kanaya proceeded down the steps, a small smile on her face. "Elliot, the outfit is done." I smiled and nodded, quickly finishing and putting away my food before meeting her at the stairs. We headed up and she handed me a mass of fabric, not allowing me to see the shape and color.

I put on the new clothes, a one piece that felt like a latex, but was thicker and more supple, allowing me a full range of motion and a small amount of protection. It was a little less armor than I normally wore, but suited my personal fighting style much more. "Kanaya, this is great…" I turned slowly and looked in the mirror. While it highlighted my athletic musculature, it also hid embarrassing areas well. It wasn't an everyday type affair, but for fighting or hunting, it was amazing.

I took a closer look in the mirror and realized that there were strips of green running in strategic areas, highlighting my shoulders and stomach, giving me a more built appearance. She smiled from behind me in the mirror and I turned, pulling her into a hug. "It's perfect. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked her, stepping away with a nervous cough into my elbow.

She turned green again and nodded. "We… ran out of blood." She said, then stopped, unable to meet my eyes. "I don't need much, but if you could donate, that would be nice…" She sounded nervous for some reason. Perhaps because she was asking to bite me? I chuckled nervously.

"Well… Okay." I said softly, and held out an arm, expecting her to bite my wrist. She shook her head.

"It has to be the neck, or I will have to take more than normal. Out at the wrists and ankles, the blood has been drained of many of its nutrients." I simply nodded, and she came up to me. She slowly leaned up to me, only an inch or so to reach my neck, and kissed the spot before biting.

I gasped in pain, then a small moan escaped my lips as pleasure replaced pain. A little out of my mind with the sensation, my arms wrapped around her, holding her to my body. She drank for about a minute, I could feel the drain slow, not as fast as even an open wound. "Kanaya…" I said softly, dreamily almost. Her arms wrapped around me as well and her teeth slipped out of my neck. Her tounge licked up the two holes, sealing them and leaving two small green spots. "That was… frankly amazing…" I said, still sounding dreamy.

She pulled back slightly from against my chest and I frowned. "It felt good?" she asked, sounding worried. I nodded and she blinked. She looked confused, then headed out of the room, leaving me alone and confused. I tried to follow her, but she was nowhere to be found. With a little confusion I sighed and began to mentally prepare myself for the trials in my room.

**Okay, so I set something up. I felt that I needed a good romance chapter and I set up a few things. Key hints everywhere. Also, in case you didn't catch it before, I decided that Trolls don't normally shave their legs, hence the bloody razors. Just a bit of stupid trivia XD**

**Anyways, please review as always!**


	7. Chapter 7

Trials

Night has fallen and my heart beats faster. I grin though, excitement pouring through my body. Tests hmmm. My eyes open as I sit in my room, staring at my armory. My strife deck is empty, my weapons all sitting in front of me. Harbinger of Doom, my scythe, lies against the wall, the black aura somewhat subdued. In front of me are three shotguns and two pairs of gloves.

The three shotguns are various alchemized designs, useful for different things. The weakest is a spread shot that runs on energy. It's the only one that can be used one handed. The next one up is a pump shotgun that fires heavy slugs. Good for midrange, but likes stopping power at long range, and accuracy at close. The final shotgun is the only one with a name. Dragon's Breath. It's a long barreled incendiary 10 gauge shotgun. Anything it hits catches on fire and burns brightly, making it the most powerful gun I have at the moment.

The two pairs of gloves are meant to make my fistkind more powerful. One pair is called giants gloves, giving me extra strength, while the other pair are a twist on brass knuckles. When a punch is thrown, spikes come out at the point of impact, impaling the target on hit. Otherwise they look like a pair of regular black gloves. The Impaler.

I grin and take the small shotgun, the scythe, and the giants gloves, leaving the rest out so I don't have to worry about which item I take. With that I head to the basement, the new one piece outfit from Kanaya worn. At the thought of the beautiful troll my face falls, worried about her reaction.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and step into the training room. There five trolls are waiting for me. Karkat, Equius, the cerulean blood, the female sea dweller, and finally Kanaya.

"Welcome asswipe," Karkat says, and I roll my eyes at the name. "We are going to test your combat prowess to see if you'll be of any use to us. Assembled here are several of our best fighters to test your strength." He grins and nods at the cerulean blood. "This is Vriska, the most unconventional of our fighters."

She steps forward and chuckles. "Ready kid? You don't stand a chance. I have all the luck after all. All the luck." I smile and step forward as well, pulling out my scythe in the process. "Oh pretty weapon, let's see if you can wield it human." Suddenly one of her eyes opened wider and her pupil in that eye split into seven. Vision Eightfold.

My face broke into a snarl. I could feel her trying to push into my mind. "No!" I snarl, and dash forward, slamming the back of the scythe into her chest. No blade, just the metal rod. "Stay the fuck out of my head."

She slid back a few feet, but kept herself up. With a grin she gave up the mental attack. "You have quite the resistance there. Looks like I just have to kick your ass the old fashioned way. But I should warn you, I have the strength to beat an omnipotent being, I doubt you can even hit me again. With that, she rolled her dice. All eights. My eyes go wide as blue lightning surrounds her and suddenly she is wearing a blue coat and holding a sword. Then, she disappeared.

"Well fuck me." I growled and felt something slam into my back. My face hit the floor and she laughed. Blood pooled from a small cut in my side, where the majority of the force had been concentrated. Whatever this fabric was, it had just saved my life. I made a mental note to thank Kanaya later, then stood. "Damn you're fast…" I grinned then. "Good, if you were slow, this would be boring." With that, I began to spin the scythe above my head, creating a wind through the room. My eyes closed and I listened carefully. I could just hear the sound of a coat scraping the ground. With a quick spin I slammed my scythe, catching Vriska in the hook, and catching her against the wall, blade digging into her arm and tip stuck in the wall. I followed up with a quick punch to the jaw, and pulled out my scythe, waiting for round two.

The cerulean blood chuckled and turned back to normal. "Good work kid. But if that were a real fight, that first blow would have killed you."

She headed over to the sea dweller, who proceeded to do a lifey thing and heal her wounds. Karkat approached and nodded. "Good work. Vriska is perhaps our most powerful fighter. Even getting a hit on her takes skill, but she has no specializations. Next, you'll fight Equius."

He stepped back, and the big muscular troll with sweat pouring down him stepped forward. "Let us have fisticuffs." He said, sounding strangely condescending. "Not that you can hurt me." He laughed a bit, a weird rough sound, and swung a fist right at me.

I ducked back, just managing to avoid his hand, but the force of the wind coming off his fist hit me and caught me off balance. "Holy shit, how strong are you!" I spun back just as a foot came down where my head was. My scythe was gone, kicked across the room and I growled. "Fine then, fisticuffs it is!" I switched to the giants gloves and grinned.

"How dare you use such language in my presence you mutant blood!" He growled, seeming to forget I was a human, he threw another punch at my face. Even with the gloves, I couldn't take the blow head on, it would shatter my arms, even if I was strong enough to stop it. So, I ducked down and slammed a fist straight up, intending to damage his elbow, maybe snap it. But he stopped my fist easily with his other hand. Then he squeezed, and I felt the bones in my left hand snap some.

A scream of pain came from my throat, before I punched him straight in the bone bulge. He let go, and I sweeped his legs out from under him, bringing my elbow down on his temple, stopping just above. "That's game, Equius." I stepped back and he stood.

"Yes, it is. Equius, you were beaten." Karkat said, as Equius began to charge.

The blue blood stopped, stared at Karkat, and then simply nodded. "Yes sir." He left, sweatier than ever, and I swallowed, the pain in my hand still throbbing horribly. Kanaya looked at me with some sympathy, and the sea dweller began to come over, but Karkat stopped her.

"Feferi, he must face all the challengers before he can be healed. That is why it is a test." Feferi seemed like she was going to argue, but then she nodded too. Man, this guy had the rest of them whipped. "I will be your opponent next." He grinned, and his tone changed. "Eh, grub dick?"

With those words, two sickles appeared in his hand, and he charged. I grimaced and ducked down, intending to slam a foot up into his stomach, but he disappeared, appearing behind me. "What?" I gasped and rolled, just barely avoiding a would-be lethal blow. Then, the pain was gone, and I was smiling. This was a fight! I smirked and the gloves disappeared, along with some of the pain in my hand. I grabbed my scythe just in time to block his next strike.

At that moment I was glad I was used to using the weapon one handed, or I would have been screwed. With a quick motion I twisted the blade, knocking out one of the sickles and then he was gone again. "Damn nub horns, your one fast fucker." Then my arm with the broken hand was screaming with pain. There was a streak down the arm where blood was flowing. My eyes went wide. I hadn't even seen it happen!

"I AM THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP! YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" he had his second sickle back, and he was in the air in front of me. I smirked and brought the blade across, slamming him with the rod and sending him flying.

"Check." I said simply, holding my bleeding arm. He nodded and stood. "You were in the air and announced your attack… You held back on me also." I said, a statement of face.

He nodded. "Aye, we all have been. The test would be to see if you could take advantage and exploit open weaknesses. Now, your last opponent is Kanaya." He stepped back and the rainbow drinker stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Elliot…" She whispered, then slammed forward, a fist hitting my stomach before I could react. She wasn't as fast as Karkat, nor as strong as Equius, but was still stronger and faster than I. It made for a combination as deadly as Vriska. Then her green eyes went rainbow colored and I swallowed.

"Shit…" I jumped up, out of breath, and avoided her next attack. "Shit shit shit!" I dodged again, then once more, only to get hit again. Then she brought out a stick of lipstick… no it's a chainsaw. "Oh hell…." I stood again and just barely managed to stop the chainsaw with the scythe. If it hadn't been legendary it would have given. I quickly sweeped her feet, but then her chainsaw disappeared and I fell on top of her.

Within moments her teeth were in my neck, and I panicked. This was not pleasurable, it hurt. A lot. I brought my fist back, and slammed it into her cheek, but she didn't stop. So, I put both my hands together, screaming as the pain of my broken hand broke through the adrenaline, and slammed into her temple. With that she let go, and I fell to the side of her. But she was not moving. It was over.

"Oh god…." I turned to her, and sighed with relief when her eyelids fluttered. Then, I passed out cold too.

**Hate writing fighting scenes. More complications to the relationship. Btw, the trolls are all older than even end game, so changes to say karkats constant yelling are due to maturity. :P**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tears of Jade

I awoke a few hours later, to the sea dweller, Feferi standing over me. Her purple goggles gave me a start, she hadn't been wearing them the last two nights, for some reason, but now they seemed glued onto her. I shrugged internally and began to go over the various parts of my body. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore, and even my hand was healed. There was a nasty bruise there though. I wondered what my neck looked like suddenly, and began to get up.

"Feeling better?" Feferi asked, and in response I nodded and shook my head. I felt a little light headed though.

"Do you have any water? Kanaya drank quite a bit before I could get her off." I was sure I didn't sound angry, although my voice was a bit shaky. Attacked by a vampire, even in that kind of setting, it was scary.

Feferi nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I looked into a mirror that was on the bedside table and checked out my neck. The punctures were healed, but they weren't green, like the second bite. Just gone, like the first. My nose twitched. Why weren't the other two bites green… Perhaps a better question would by why that one was. No one else seemed to have green marks on their neck and it worried me. I reached up to touch them when I heard the door open again.

The sea dweller was back with a glass of water, and she handed it to me. "Here you go!" She said happily and I smiled up at her.

"Thank you very much Feferi." I replied and drank down the entire glass quickly. Feeling better already I began to stretch and realized I was in a pair of black pants and a black turtleneck with the cancer symbol. I glanced down curiously and frowned.

"Karkat gave you some of his clothes, since we couldn't find any of yours, and he matches your size," she filled in when I turned my questioning look to her. I nodded again.

"Once again, thank you. Its day light, you must be exhausted," I prompted and she nodded and began to head to the door.

"If you need anything Elliot, don't be afraid to call." She said, and headed into the bedroom next door. I glanced around and realized that I was in an infirmary of sorts, with curtains around the beds, although none were drawn. I shook my head and stood, then began to search for Kanaya.

She was in her sewing room, patching up the one piece I had worn in the fights. I knocked on the door and waited, not able to look at her face to meet her eyes. I was worried that she would condemn me for some reason. Like last night was all my fault. She stood, a bit of fear in her eyes. "Kanaya…" I said softly, gazing up at her, worried.

She stood stock still, staring at me. Her green eyes were piercing. She waited there, not saying anything.

"I wanted to check on you. That last hit was really hard." I said, worried. "You acted so strangely after you drank from me, I didn't know what to say." I rubbed at my neck subconsciously, my mind on the green marks under my hand.

She came closer. "I'm sorry about last night, I nearly killed you." She said, eyes downcast. I immediately shook my head, about to speak before she interrupted me. "Rainbow drinkers aren't supposed to make their prey feel good when they bite, it doesn't normally happen. I am scared of what that means."

I pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal the two green marks. "Could this have something to do with it?" I asked, more curious than worried now.

Her eyes went wide, and she slowly nodded before heading over to the bookcase in the corner and pulling out a rather thick book. _The Compendium of Rainbow Drinkers._ Huh. She slid it open to a passage that was bookmarked and swallowed before reading aloud. "Sometimes, the rainbow drinker comes across a person who is different than the rest. Their blood and heart are open, and the drinker will leave upon them a mark of ownership. This mark designates the beginning of a bond that will strengthen both." She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"That…." I swallowed and motioned for her to keep reading. I wasn't sure what I thought of it so far.

She continued. "The two will be bound for so long as both live, extending both their life spans. The partner to the drinker may give blood to no other but the drinker, and the more the drinker takes, the stronger both shall get. If the bond is not maintained, it may eventually fade. Be warned, the bond relies both on blood and emotion, should one partner break the bond with the other, it could be disastrous." She swallowed. "That's it."

I nodded and sat down. "So… What do you think it meant by open heart?" I asked softly, and she actually chuckled just a bit. "What!"

"It means you're willing to accept every part of the other, obviously." She smiled nervously. "It typically means you love the other person." She sat next to me on the couch, on the other end, an empty cushion between us.

"In other words… The mark means we are…." I tried to search my memory banks for the trollian word "in a flushed relationship?" I asked honestly, face turning red.

"I think we could become matesprites" she answered, blushing green. Then, she began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't even know it could!" She was sitting there sobbing in front of me. I figured it was because such a nice woman would hate forcing others into situations.

With my heart decided, I moved over next to her, and slowly, carefully tilted her head up to look at me. Jade tears streaked her face, and I smiled just a bit. I wiped at her eyes, then bent down and our lips met, black on red. Just right. When I pulled back, she was still crying, but she was smiling as well.

"Elliot, I am sorry, can you forgive me?" She asked, leaning into my chest. I laughed again, a little louder.

"Kanaya, from the first moment I spotted you, I was hoping to do that. Of course I can forgive you." I looked down at her and smiled just a bit more. "I think we are going to make a great couple…" I said softly, and wrapped my arms around her. Both of us exhausted from the night before, we fell asleep right there, her in my arms.

**I hope that was good. Kanaya isn't quite coming across the way I want her to. She is in my mind a very sensitive, heartfelt badass. Capable of dishing out massive damage and hurt when its needed, but also very emotional. Hopefully the badass will come out a little later, when she gets more chances for action.**

**Anyways, reviews please! I hope you guys like this. Its over 10k words now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Troll Romance

I slowly awoke as night was about half over. Funny time to wake. The door to the room was still closed, and I wondered briefly if anyone had spotted us. It was possible, though the trolls were busy people. I smiled at the sound of Kanaya's breathing and gave her a squeeze. This was her normal sleeping hours. Gently I picked her up and carried her up to her room, placing her in her bed and covering her. "Dream well, Kanaya…" I whispered and stepped out of the door, straight into Karkat.

The nubby horned troll just grinned at me, then rolled his eyes. "Come on kid, we have to talk. You need to know a few things before continuing on this path." I was worried now. Karkat was happy, and he wasn't calling me a name. He must be serious. Swallowing, I followed him into his room and sat in a computer chair. There were several computers in the room. Some of them were running code in a strange format, the others running live simulations. There were a few blown up in a corner, sitting in a ruined pile.

"Now, fuck ass, you just signed up for a hell of relationship," He glanced at me to make sure I was paying attention. "Now, normally I wouldn't give a flying fuck, but Kanaya is my moirail. So, I'm going to make sure you understand troll romance." He grinned evilly and pulled out a remote control. Karkat tapped a button, and on one of the walls an image popped up.

"First, matesprites. In traditional troll culture, this would be the closest to human love. However, since the game, the twelve of us here have learned how to truly love, making it even closer. None the less, we still have instincts for the other three areas of troll relationships."

"The next one is moirails. Closest thing you have are best friends. Trolls by nature are vicious and angry. We need a moirail to keep us under control. Nepeta and Equius are moirails, and a very good example." He sighed. "That piece of shit Equius would go on murderous rages if not for Nepeta's calming effect on him, and Nepeta might very well turn feral and live in the wild if she didn't have Equius."

"The third quadrant is auspisticism and one Kanaya takes part in often. It is her role typically to try and keep two others from delving into deeper or problematic relationships by mediating between them. I wouldn't worry about this one as much." He shrugged, thinking it not to be a big deal to my human sensibilities I assumed. And in all honesty, I didn't think this one would be an issue. Nor would moirails. However, I thought there was one more…

"Finally, the quadrant that might give your relationship trouble is kismesissitude. Basically hate and sexual attraction. Kanaya, I hate to say it, has one or two trolls around here who could easily end up in this category. Especially since you have taken her matespritship." He looked trouble. "A human is fucking this up…." He sighed. "There were several trolls who wanted to pursue that relationship with her, now you've taken the spot. Be careful, and should she find a kismesis, try to understand that we trolls need all of these quadrants filled to be happy."

He shook his head, more exasperated than angry. Then, he pushed me against a wall, and began to yell. "And should you ever, EVER, hurt my moirail, I will end your life right there!" He left then. I didn't think it was anything personal, so I didn't try to take a quick vengeance. Karkat, while emotional and prone to outbursts was one of the few trolls I liked here.

I shook out my body, cramped up from sitting so long and headed to the kitchen. When I arrived, the sea dweller was down there, slamming cabinets closed with a huge amount of force. "WHERE DID HE PUT IT!" She screamed out loud, and suddenly a two sided trident appeared in her hand and she stabbed one of the walls.

"Whoa!" I jumped to the side, just avoiding another one of her stabs, and ripped the trident from her grip. "Fish troll, calm down, you're going to destroy Kanaya's house!" I spun the trident in a circle and assumed a passive stance with it. The weapon wasn't too different from the scythe after all.

She blinked, and then nodded. Quick to anger, quick to calm down. "Karkat had something of mine, and I don't know where he put it!" She whined, sounding lost.

"Feferi, calm down a little more and tell me what you lost…" I said softly, returning her trident to her. She was easy to talk down, but I feared making her truly angry. Who knew what she could be capable of? Now this chick needed a good moirail as Karkat had explained them to me.

"A pearl… My matesprite gave it to me and Karkat borrowed it for something. I don't know why but he did…" She sniffed and at a loss, I gave her a hug. She squeezed back and eventually stopped sobbing.

"We will find it, cmon, let's look together," I offered with a smile. "It's the least I can do to thank you for healing me." We began scouring the house, but an hour later we still hadn't found it. Feferi began to cry again, and I sighed softly before putting my hands in my pockets.

I blinked. Something was in there. Something round. Slowly, I retrieved my hand and pulled out a medium sized perfect pearl. "Ah… Feferi, is this it?" I asked cautiously. She looked up and squealed before tackling me and taking the pearl.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She smiled and put the pear into a clasp on a necklace around her neck. She hugged me one more time and disappeared. I briefly wondered if I had just wandered into one of those moirail things, but quickly dismissed the thought. That relationship had to go both ways, right?" I shook my head and began to pour myself another bowl of cereal and cow milk.

As I sat there munching, another troll wondered in. "Hello Vriska." I said cheerfully, but she snarled at me and began digging through the fridge. "Angry about last night? I thought we were cool… Karkat said you were holding back…" I started, staring at her ass in a confused way.

When she saw where I was looking, the spider troll as I thought of her with her eight pupils, came up and slapped me. Hard. I rubbed my face. "You… gah!" She stalked off, seemingly to angry to speak a word. What the hell?  
In the end, I quickly ate and went to take a nap. I was excited for the morning when the sun would rise. I would get to spend the entire day with Kanaya hopefully. So long as nothing got in my way. Like trolls or monsters or killer robots. _God I hope that's not forshadowing…._

**Well. That didn't go as well as I wanted, but Elliot did need that lesson and who better than Karkat, Feferi, and Vriska? I cannot for the life of me think of fish puns L**

**Please remember to review! I need them to get better!**


End file.
